


Lips of an Angel

by thatgirl_kei



Series: Shadowverse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/pseuds/thatgirl_kei
Summary: “Clary?”Jace pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound of sobbing to double check who was calling. It was indeed Clary.“Jace?”At the sound of her terrified voice, Jace sprang into action, setting his phone onto speaker before pulling on his boots.“Where are you?” Clary rattled off an address and Jace picked up his seraph.“I’ll be right there.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Jace, what’s wrong?” 

Jace rolled out of Alec’s way with a grunt. “Nothing.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his Parabatai and knocked him down. “Yeah, okay. So then why are you on your ass?” Alec taunted.

Jace wiped his mouth and grimaced at the blood. 

“Not here.”

Alec dropped his defensive stance and gave his brother a questioning look. “Sure. My office, thirty minutes.”  
***

Thirty minutes later, Jace walked into Alec’s office, only to be immediately hounded as soon as the door was closed.  
“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Jace sighed heavily and took a seat across from Alec. “You remember right after Clary went missing?” 

Alec's brow furrowed at the thought. “Yeah, you and Simon were convinced she was dead.”

Jace nodded along sadly. “More like we felt like we killed her. the guilt was eating me alive.” 

 

Alec tensed at Jace’s words. “Why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped you more.”

“Everyone was dealing with their own issues,” Jace said casually with a shrug.

“I’m sorry.” Alec closed his eyes slowly, a weight sinking in his stomach. He felt horrible for letting him slip through the proverbial crack.

Jace waved off his brother’s apologies with a head shake. “Don’t, I know Magnus had a hard time adjusting without magic.” Jace forced a smile towards the concerned Alec and continued.  
“Anyway, Maia had just come back into town, said her and Simon were over. We talked for a while and one thing led to another.” 

Alec groaned and face palmed. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t, Jace.”

Jace flinched and gave a halfhearted shrug in response. “It was a onetime thing, meant nothing.” 

Alec moved his hand to his temple, rubbing away his oncoming migraine. “You know you have to tell Clary, right?” 

Jace's head fell into his hands. “I know, I just don’t know how or when.” 

“Privately and as soon as possible,” alec said with finality, jolting Jace out of his depressive thoughts. 

“She’s going to hate me.” Jace looked up at Alec dreadfully, who just gave him a pitying look.

“Well, she won’t be thrilled, but I doubt she will hate you.”

Jace looked at him in disbelief and stood hesitantly. Alec, who went back to his paperwork, noticed Jace still standing in the room. 

“Go. Better now than never,” Alec said with a dismissive flap of his hand. Jace grunted and left in search of his still girfriend.  
****

“Clary,” Jace called to her as entered the training area, and leaned against the pillar, waiting for her.

The woman in question lowered her staff and smiled at him, only to be knocked down by a smug brunette. 

“I love being undefeated,” Izzy gloated with a toss of her hair and a smile. Clary stuck out her tongue in retaliation, earning a laugh from her boyfriend and best friend. 

“Maybe because you cheat,” Clary called out playfully. Izzy dramatically brought a hand up to her chest in mock offense. 

“I would never. Just gotta pay attention, Fray,” Izzy snickered, and wiped her face off with a towel. 

Clary blew a raspberry to her before sauntering over to Jace, leaning over and pecked his lips.

“Hey,” Clary smiled radiantly.

“Hey,” Jace repeated with a plastic smile. He felt dread coil in his chest, knowing that she would not smile the same way towards him soon because of his previous dalliance.

Clary took in his off expression and frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Jace took Clary by the hand and shook his head slightly. “I need to talk to you.”

Izzy, sensing the tension, grabbed her belongings and left the training area with a quick wave.

Clary double checked their surroundings for listening ears and looked back at Jace with a worried frown. “What’s wrong?”

“We should talk in my room.”

Clary allowed herself to be pulled along by Jace and tugged into the room when reached.

“Jace, you’re being really weird. What happened?” Clary ran her thumb along his hand comfortingly. 

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well…”

 

_“Can I get a beer? I don’t care which one.” Jace closed his eyes and leaned his head on the bar top._

_“So specific, Shadowhunter,” a voice mocked. Jace looked up and saw the familiar curly hair._

_“Maia? When did you get back?”_

_Maia shot him a smirk. “A few days ago. How are things going?”_

_Jace's face crumbled, alarming Maia._

_“Clary is gone.”_

_“Gone like she left, or like she died?” maia asked, dreading Jace’s answer. Jace bit his lip painfully, trying to form the right words to tell Maia._

_Maia watched Jace and her blood ran cold. Clary was dead. She took a deep breath, and shoved her emotions aside to help her friend._

_“We need a distraction. We could go bowling?”_

_Jace looked at her incredulously and she laughed._

_“Okay no bowling. We could watch cheesy movies or trashy TV at my place. It’s right behind the Jade Wolf,” Maia offered, and the blonde man shrugged in acceptance._

_“Sure. Let’s go.”  
***_

_Maia finished up her shift, and the pair exited the still crowded bar in search of a quiet night._

_“Here we are. It’s not much, but it’s home.”_

_Jace looked around the small apartment. There was a black couch and coffee table in front of a tv. Maia handed him the remote and put a bag of chips and can of soda on the coffee table._

_“Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go wash the smell of bar off of me really quick.”_

_Jace sat down and flipped through the channels before landing on a movie, intrigued. Why does this guy have a face under his turban? Who gave the kid a jewel?_

_“Oh, my favorite!”_

_Jace turned to see Maia enter the room and plop on the couch next to him. He tried not to notice her thin tank top or tiny shorts._

_“What are you staring at?”_

_Jace cleared his throat and looked away. “Uh, nothing.”_

_She gave him a weird look, and he changed the topic._

_“So, how did none of the teachers not notice there was a face under his turban?”_

_“Well, you would need to see it from the beginning, but it all boils down to Dumbledore makes poor hiring decisions.”_

_The pair watched the next two movies, stopping for nothing except drink refills. Without her eyes leaving the screen, Maia broke the silence._

_“I can feel you staring.”_

_Jace swallowed audibly, caught. “Oh.”_

_“I didn’t say I didn’t like it" she winked over at him and he smirked._

_“You like me staring at you?” his eyes traveled down to her shirt, seeing her pebbled nipples and the curve of her breast._

_“So, what if I do? Are you gonna come do something about it?” Maia challenged with a lick of her lips and a smirk._

_Jace lunged forward and pinned Maia against the couch. “Maybe I will.”_

“Clary, I’m sorry.” 

Clary wrenched her hand free from Jace’s grip, much to his disappointment. Anguish was clear on her face as she whispered, “How could you?” 

Jace kneeled in front of Clary, begging to regain her attention. “Clary look at me. Look at me!”

Clary turned away from Jace, tears streaming down her face. “I love you, okay? But you were gone for six months! Six months, no signs that you were even alive. Simon and I looked everywhere. She came back into town, and it was a onetime thing.” 

“You know what? Save it. I can’t handle this right now.” Clary flung the door open and pushed past Jace, storming across the Institute into her room.  
***

“Clary, what’s wrong?” Izzy had entered the room quietly to find the red head pacing the floor with her cell phone to her ear. 

“I can’t reach Luke. Can you reach your mom?” Izzy furrowed her brow at her friend.

“Sure,” Izzy said slowly. “Is something wrong?” 

Clary tossed her phone onto her bed and continued to pace. “Yeah. Jace hooked up with Maia.” 

“What?” Izzy dropped her jaw in shock.

“Yeah. It was while I was gone,” Clary snarled, and wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she dropped onto her bed.

“I’m sorry.” Izzy gave Clary a hug as the tears flowed freely down her face. 

A moment passed, and Clary scrubbed the tears off of her face and stood.  
“I’ve got to get out of here.” 

“What? Clary it’s the middle of the night.”

“Okay and I’ll be armed. I’m fine,” Clary swore defensively as she tucked her dagger into her holster.

“But where are you going?” 

“I don’t know Izzy. Away from here.” Clary fled the room with Izzy hot on her trail. 

“Can you at least wait till morning?” 

“Nope. Ow.” Clary rubbed her head and looked up to see Alec staring in concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

Clary glared at him. “How long did you know?” 

Alec sighed. “He told me this morning.” 

“Of course, he told you first,” she scoffed. 

“Clary, as soon as he told me, I told him he had to tell you.” 

“Sure. I gotta go.” Clary attempted to push past Alec, but no avail. 

“Where are you going?” 

She shrugged with a sniffle. “Not sure. Luke isn’t answering, and it’s not like I have a house to go to anymore." 

“It’s late,” Alec started. 

“And I’m a big girl, Alec. I’ll figure it out.” Clary cut him off, leveling him a glare, and stomped away.

Alec let her go past and shared a concerned look with his sister. 

“Don’t worry. I sent a text to Simon and Magnus.” She waved her phone with a wry grin. “Simon should be outside the Institute waiting for her, and hopefully convinced her to go to your place.” 

“My place?” Alec quirked a brow at his sister, who gave him a knowing grin in return.

“Don’t act like you don’t live there, brother.” A blush creeped onto his cheeks and Izzy snickered.

“Exactly. Go check on Jace. I’ll pack a bag for Clary for you to take home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi Clary.” 

Clary looked up from her phone suspiciously and saw Simon smile brightly at her. “Simon? What are you doing here?” 

Simon shrugged sheepishly at her and “Iz texted me.” 

Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. “Of course, she did.” 

“Want to talk?” 

“Not really, Simon.” Clary walked past Simon irritably, only for him to speed up and keep pace with her. Clary threw a deflated glare at Simon, who grinned in triumph. 

“So, where are we going?”

“I’m not sure.” Clary shivered an rubbed her arms for warmth. 

“Here.” Simon handed her his hoodie, which she accepted happily. 

“Why is it so cold?” Clary slipped the hoodie on, thankful to be encased in its warmth.

“Maybe because it’s the middle of March in New York at 9pm,” he said. Clary stuck her tongue out at Simon and he laughed. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere warm.”

***

“Biscuit, Sherman. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence at almost 10 o’clock?” 

“Shit, Simon we shouldn’t have come,” Clary whispered, and looked to Magnus apologetically. “Sorry, Magnus. We’re going. Have a good night.”

“Nonsense, dear. You two come inside.” Magnus ushered the two into his living room and snapped up hot chocolate for Clary before pouring Simon a glass of blood. They nodded gratefully and took a seat.

“Now,” Magnus sat with a flourish and the grace of a queen. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Clary recounted the tale Jace told her and ended with a sob. “Logically I know that he didn’t cheat on me. I know he, and everyone, thought I was dead. But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt, you know?” 

“That’s it. I’m going to kill him,” Simon declared and stood. 

“Simon no,” Clary hissed and tugged his hand. 

“Simon yes,” he tugged his hand free. “He hurt you.” 

“I know. It wasn’t intentional, though,” Clary sniffled. “And besides, you don’t really want to kill him. You guys became friends.”

“And there’s the accords,” Magnus pointed out helpfully. 

“I know.” Simon paced the living room pensively. 

“And I still love him,” Clary’s voice cracked at the end, and she nibbled her lip to keep from crying. Simon sighed and sat down next to Clary, pulling her into a hug.

“So, what are you going to do?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Can’t I just live here under the blankets in misery?” she whined from under Simon’s arm.

“Only if you want to see Alec and Magnus bang like rabbits,” Simon quipped with a grin.

“Simon!” Clary cracked a smile and smacked his chest, and received a laugh in return.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly with a grin. “He's not wrong.” 

“Oh that’s so wrong.” Simon said in mild disgust at the unexpected answer.

“You started it,” Magnus replied childishly and took a sip of his drink, smug smile still intact.

Simon tilted his head, watching Magnus. “I bet Alec’s a top,” he mused intrigued. 

“Well, actually,” Magnus started.

“I do not want that answer LALALALALA” Simon covered his ears instantly, eyes wide. 

“It’s not your business anyway.”

The group turned to the door to see Alec, arms crossed with a raised brow.

“Hey Alec,” Simon smiled nervously. Alec gave him a pointed look, and Simon paled further, much to Clary’s amusement. 

“Alexander! I didn’t hear you come in,” Magnus exclaimed, and rose to greet the taller man with a hug. 

“I can tell,” Alec deadpanned and kissed Magnus’ cheek. 

“Fray, catch.” Clary caught the backpack with ease and looked inside curiously. “Thought you would want to change out of your work out gear.” Clary nodded happily as she dug through her bag. 

Alec approached Clary calmly, took her hand and gave it a squeeze to get her attention. “Hey,” Alec whispered to her. Clary looked up to her friend, perplexed. 

“I know you’re hurt. I don’t blame you. But maybe let Jace know you don’t hate him if you don’t?” 

Clary’s face fell at the mention of her boyfriend, and looked to be on the verge of tears again. “Yeah, fine. I can do that,” she replied sullenly. 

Alec gave her a once over and a squeeze. “Magnus, I’m going to shower. Simon, Clary, are you staying?”

“I – I don’t know,” Clary stuttered with a frown and looked to Simon. Simon gave her an encouraging smile, and turned to their waiting friends.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got a thing, so I’m going.” Simon squeezed Clary's hand and whooshed out of the loft.

Clary looked conflicted. “Are you sure? Jace is your brother,” she mumbled to Alec hesitantly, who in turn, nodded.

“Clary, of course I’m sure. Stay.”

“I promise our room is soundproof,” Magnus chimed in with a wink. 

Alec turned around and pinned his lover with a stare. “Really Magnus?” A blush crept up Alec’s neck. 

“What? It is.” 

Clary laughed at Magnus’s carelessness as Alec rolled his eyes. 

“You know what, Clary?” he faced her with a mock offended expression. “thanks to someone,” Alec pointedly looked at Magnus. “You won’t have to worry about that.” 

Clary stifled giggles at Magnus’ comically widened eyes and Alec’s wink. 

“Good night guys. The guest room is all made up.” Alec left the room with Magnus hot on his heels. 

“Darling be reasonable!”

***

“Come in,” Alec called out from his desk as he heard the light knock.

“Hey Alec.”

Alec looked up in surprise from his desk. “Clary, what can I do for you?” 

“Transfer me to another institute?” 

“What?” Alec dropped his pen in momentary shock at her request, and the redhead took that opportunity to continue.

“Temporarily, at least.”

“Uh?” Alec looked at Clary, lost for words.

“Don’t you guys have, like, student exchange programs or something?” Clary gestured to the map of the world on the wall with all of the institutes listed. 

“Student exchange…wait why?”

“I need to leave, Alec. I need some time to myself.”

“Running away from your problems never work,” he admonished with a frown.

“You would know.”

Alec arched a brow in silent reprimand at Clary’s retort and waited for her to continue. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I just can’t be here right now. It hurts, okay? Seeing him today hurt. I don’t want to be here. I can’t….” Clary squared her shoulders and held her head high. 

“Look, I’m leaving here either way. You can transfer me, or I can leave,” she said, jaw set with determination. 

“Where would you go?”

“Out of the city, I’m not sure. But far away from here. Transferring me would be safer. Please Alec?” 

Alec scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “Okay Clary. I’ll ask the London institute and see if they need help.”

Clary squealed and launched forward to hug Alec. “Thank you!” 

“Don’t get too excited. I'll see if Magnus can portal you tonight. Go pack your stuff.”

A knock on the door revealed Jace. Clary looked down and quietly left the office.

Alec took a deep breath and addressed his friend, preparing for a fight. “What’s up Jace?”

“What’s up Jace? Really? Are you seriously going to just let Clary go?”

“What choice do I have?”

“You could make her stay!” Jace yelled, slamming both hands on Alec’s desk hard. 

“Make her stay? Jace, have you met Clary Fray?”Alec shook his head at the thought alone.

“If you were listening in like I believe you were, then you already know she will leave regardless of my help.” 

“She could be bluffing,” Jace insisted as he started to pace, furthering Alec’s agitation.

“She’s not and you know it. At least this way she will be safe,” Alec said, finality clear in his voice. 

***

“Izzy help me pack?” Clary asked, passing the brunette in the hallway and headed to her room.

“Pack? Where are you going?” Izzy, puzzled, did an about face and promptly followed her friend.

“Not sure yet, Alec is asking around,” clary responded. She flung her door open and went into her closet. With an eye roll and a grunt, Clary pulled out a rather large black duffle bag, and tossed it onto her bed.

“Okay I’m lost.” Izzy sat on the edge of the bed with a frown, eyeballing the bag with disdain. 

“I’m going to another institute for a while.” 

“What? Why?”

Clary raised incredulous brow in the brunette’s direction.

“Dumb question, sorry. But why a whole new Institute? Why not an apartment in the city?”

“I need to get away, start afresh. I can’t stay here with Jace lurking around every corner. I just… I can’t do it.” 

“Fine, yeah. I’ll help you pack. Have you told Simon?” Izzy grabbed a stack of shirts and placed it into the duffle bag silently, awaiting an answer. Clary grabbed her few pairs of pants and made a face.

“Not yet. Can you tell him to come to the Institute?” 

Izzy nodded, pulled out her phone and sent a text to her boyfriend. , _I hope he can talk her out of it._ She shook her head at the thought and grabbed some socks to throw in the bag.

An hour later found Clary and her closest friends outside of the Institute. 

“I’m only a phone call away, Fray.” Simon said with a laugh, arm around his oldest friend’s shoulder.

“Or a portal,” Magnus added, pulling Clary into a brief hug.

“Why are you so damned tall Alec?” Clary asked, reaching out to Alec, attempting to give him a hug. Alec complied, giving into the bear hug she wanted. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a midget, Fray.” Alec laughed at her mock outrage as he released her. 

“Oh, I’m going to miss you, Red,” Izzy gave her a watery smile and fully embraced the other woman.

“Clary?”

She froze in shock, feeling her heart clench painfully. Izzy, seeing her face, gave her and encouraging squeeze and mouthed ‘you can do it,’ before moving back beside Simon. Clary took a deep breath and whipped around to see Jace leaning against the door. 

“We will give you guys a minute.” Izzy grabbed Simon’s hand and led the group away from the tension.

Clary gulped, speechless. watching Jace approach her.

“I don’t hate you, you know,” she blurted out once he reached her. 

Jace huffed a laugh, crossing his arms across his chest. “Nice way to show it.”

“Jace!” Clary nearly stamped her foot in frustration but resisted, rolling her eyes instead.

Jace cupped her face with a caress. “Stay, please? Clary I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s not just that though.” Clary held his hand on her face, relishing the feeling, before moving it away. Jace frowned, but retracted his hand in favor of keeping the peace.

“What is it?”

“I just need to go.”

“Bullshit.” Jace scoffed, further exasperating her.

Clary shook her head in disbelief at his outburst. “Bye Jace.” Clary turned on her heel and walked over to the rest of the group.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, worry marring his face. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Clary replied with a half smile, knowing he could see just how forced it was.

Magnus opened the portal and held out his arm for her. Clary looked over her shoulder to see that Jace had already left. She looked back at Magnus and linked arms with him, leaving New York behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry so late, sick babies and all that jazz. 
> 
> Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know, and I'll update. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. And as always, THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Simon Lewis!”

Clary smiled and clapped along with their cheering peers. She was beyond thrilled for Simon and Izzy.

This week has been the longest she has seen her friends in three years. Three years without stepping foot in New York for more than 24 hours.  
_Three years without seeing him._

Three years’ worth of tension and unsaid words. In this week of wedding preparations for two of her favorite people, she had about a dozen arguments. Sure, some were with catering and florists, but majority? They were with Jace. They agreed on nothing. It was chaos. 

She shook her red curls to clear the thoughts and focused on the couple headed down the aisle. 

Clary caught her boyfriend smiling at her waiting for her to follow when she saw Jace. Her breath caught in her chest as his multi colored eyes caught her brown. _Relax,_ she scolded herself with a deep breath. Clary could see Ian’s concern, and she flashed him a small pasted on smile. She walked over to Ian, who offered her his arm. 

“Ready?” 

“Absolutely. Let’s go have some fun. If I know Izzy, this reception will be the party of the year.”

Ian shot her a questioning look and Clary giggled. “You’ll see, I’m almost positive about it.”

***

“Wow,” Ian stated an hour later, in awe of his surroundings. “I thought most Shadowhunters were tame.” 

“Izzy isn’t most Shadowhunters,” Clary countered proudly. 

The bride had traded her floor length gold and white lace gown for a golden lace and tulle knee length dress, looking every bit of the stunningly gorgeous party loving girl she was. 

“Clary!” Izzy had spotted her best friend and engulfed her into a hug with a squeal. “I’m so glad you’re here! Thank you for being my suggene.” 

“Of course!”

“Now, is this the wonderful boyfriend I’ve heard so much about?”

“Yes,” Clary answered with a blush. “Izzy, this is my boyfriend, Ian Alpine.”

“Hi. Congratulations Mrs. Lewis,” he finished with a handshake. 

“Mrs. Lewis,” Izzy beamed happily. “I love the sound of that. But call me Izzy.” 

The bride returned the handshake with a dazzling smile, before grabbing Clary's hand and giving it a squeeze. “Can I borrow your girlfriend for a moment?” 

“Of course. Clary, I’ll be back at our table.” Ian smiled and disappeared back into the crowd as Izzy pulled a concerned Clary aside.

“Izzy, what’s up?” 

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but can you grab something for me?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I think I need a tampon. I might’ve started my period, and the last thing I’m going to do is ruin this gorgeous dress,” Izzy sighed wistfully at her dress in the reflection.

Clary chuckled at her friend’s antics. “Sure thing, where are they?”

Izzy smiled gratefully at the red head. “It’s in the beaded bag on my bed. It has my lipstick in it too.” 

Clary nodded and left the bathroom in the direction of the bridal suite they dressed in earlier. She walked down the hall before coming to a quick stop, digging through her clutch for the room key.  
Clary was pulled from her thoughts, interrupted by a bang in the otherwise silent and empty hallway.

“Who’s there?” she called. Receiving no answer, she continued her search with a renewed fervor. 

“Aha!” Clary quickly entered the suite, bypassing the front area to enter the bedroom. She scanned the room, and found the needed beaded bag perched on top of the bed. Once the bag was tucked under her arm, Clary headed to the door, only to be stopped by a soft click. Clary bent over and pulled her dagger out from her thigh holster beneath her dress. Thank you, Izzy, she thought with smirk. 

“Who is there? Come out now,” she demanded.

Clary saw the flicker of a fire message and slightly dropped her stance to read it. 

_**Sorry to trick you, but you guys need to figure your shit out. Magnus has warded it against angel blood and portals, so you two can’t get out until he drops the ward. Be back in an hour! Xoxo** _

Clary’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she skimmed, then tossed the note on vanity nearby. _An hour? There’s nobody here,_ she thought as she flopped onto the bed with a groan. At the sound of flushing from the attached bathroom, she shot straight up and stalked to the opening door, dagger still in hand. 

“Whoa, Clary, it’s me. Drop the blade.” 

A familiar blonde had their arms up in a surrender motion, eyes wide. Clary lowered the blade minutely, heart hammering wildly in her chest. 

“Jace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is chapter three. Not even sure it has been a week, but here you go!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know what you think, because constructive criticism is welcome. And as always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Lower the blade, will you?” Jace gave Clary a pointed look and rolled his eyes as she shook her head. 

“I don’t think so. How do I know you’re not a demon?” 

“Really Clary?” he glared at her hard look. “How about I tell you something only we would know?” he took in her expectant look and began with a deep sigh. 

“Fine. You have always wanted to go to Paris, and we had plans to go on what would have been our anniversary.”

“Plenty of people want to go to Paris, Jace, try harder,” Clary spat at him with fire in her eyes. 

“Right, of course. Not enough,” Jace tapped his chin mockingly.

“What about your tattoos? Your first one, a tiny heart on your right hip you got one night out with Simon as a dare. Or the second one, the one under your left breast that says “Have faith, restart,” from your fangirl days?”

Clary lowered her blade, raising her dress slowly, returning it to her thigh holster. Jace gulped as he watched her dress being pushed up her thigh. Clary righted herself as she caught Jace staring. 

“Or maybe,” he walked over and pressed himself onto Clary, pinning the woman to the wall with his torso. “Maybe, the moans you made when I kissed and caressed both.” 

With his chest pressed against hers, he could feel her heart beating wildly as he talked. Clary’s breath hitched when he grasped her hips, brushing his thumb over the mentioned tattoo.

Jace looked at Clary, pupils wide, as she bit her bottom lip and returned his smoldering stare. “Is that enough? Does that prove to you I’m Jace?” He took a step back from Clary with a raised brow and a smug grin.

Clary shuddered at the absence of his touch and scowled at him as she sidestepped him. 

“Wow Jace,” Clary drawled with a bored mask in place on her face. “No wonder you got locked in here. You’re as irritating as ever.”

“Yes, because irritation is what you were feeling a minute ago.”

“I – well, you felt something too!” Clary sputtered, embarrassed. She plopped onto the bed with a vague gesture in the direction of Jace's crotch, which was on display proudly from his seat in the armchair.

“What, this?” Jace pointed to the bulge in his pants with a smirk. “I’ve had this for the better part of the day. Lots of pretty girls in dresses.” 

“You're such a pig,” Clary said, disgusted. 

“Don’t worry, you’re one of them,” Jace assured with a wicked smile.

“Thanks.” Clary gave him a fake smile and rolled onto her side. “Can we just not talk for the next hour? I think we’ve talked enough this week.” 

Jace’s face fell as he watched her pick up her phone and start scrolling. He couldn’t fault her for that, not really. They had been making snide remarks and petty comments about everything this past week. He wasn’t even surprised that Simon tricked him into the suite and locked him in with Magnus's help. Jace knew that both he and Clary were unbearable to be around, and he was the instigator. 

Jace scrubbed his face and dropped his gaze to the floor. No wonder she hates me, he thought. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, sneaking a glance at Clary. 

He saw her movements on her phone stop, but she didn’t face him. “Why? Why were you such a jerk to me?”

“You hurt me, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. It seems stupid now, but I was trying to keep myself from loving you.”

“I hurt you? Who went and fucked someone else?” 

“I said I was sorry! I explained what happened and why, Clary. I thought you were gone.”

“You know, somehow that didn’t make it hurt any less.” Clary pointed out, and wiped away a stray tear. 

“I know. Clary, I know, and I’m so sorry.” Jace looked up at her to see the anger had melted away, making room for the sadness.

“Oh Jace, I forgave you for that years ago.”

“Then why didn’t you come back? You didn’t come back.”

“I had a new life Jace. One that I wasn’t sure I wanted to give up.”

“Didn’t you love me?”

Clary looked at him like he sprouted three heads and started to tap dance. “Of course, I did.”

“Then why didn’t you stay?” A broken sob tore from Jace’s throat. “Losing you once was horrible, but losing you again right after?” Clary watched the tears roll down his face. “That broke me, Clary. I have never regretted something more. I’m sorry.”

Clary rolled off of the bed and pulled Jace into her arms. Jace leaned into her hug, content with the warmth. He heard Clary sniffle and pulled away.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Jace said, wiping her stray tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“I’m okay.” Jace gave her a skeptical look, and Clary smiled a watery smile and looked deeply into his eyes. “Jace, I’m fine. Really,” she reassured. 

“Good, because I’ve missed you so much, Fray.”

Clary felt her breath catch in her chest at the passionate admission and heated stare Jace gave her. She could feel so many overwhelming things at once. Her heart full, desire coil low in her belly, inexplicably happy. Those emotions made her nerves stand on end, made her feel like she was on fire in the best possible way. 

Clary hadn’t felt like this with Ian, _hadn’t felt like this since Jace,_ she mused, as Jace grabbed her hips and leaned forward in an attempt for a kiss.

 _Shit, Ian._ Clary turned her head, Jace’s kiss landing on her cheek. Jace pulled back, sting of rejection apparent in his face, and searched her eyes for an answer. 

“You can come out now.” 

The pair jumped apart upon hearing Alec’s voice on the other side of the door. Jace looked at Clary, confused at her shocked expression. 

“Ian,” Clark whispered, touching her cheek.

“Clary?” Jace called to her gently, bringing her to reality.

“Shit, Ian,” Clary spoke louder, still dazed.

“I’m Jace?”

Clary sent him an irritated look and smacked his chest. “I know who you are. I meant I have a boyfriend,” Clary shook her head sadly. “One who I almost cheated on.”

Jace sat back in the armchair, still watching her. He forgot all about the dark-haired British man as well. 

After some panicked deliberation, Clary stood on shaky legs. “I’ve gotta go.” 

“Stay?”

“I can’t. I need to go back to Ian.”

“Yes, you can. Stay.” Jace crossed the room and grabbed her hands. “Does he love you?” Jace cupped her cheek and caressed it lovingly. “Do you love him?”

“I can’t,” Clary whispered as she tugged herself free from his hands. “I can’t.” Clary brushed past him in a hurry, nearly knocking over Alec at the suite door. 

Alec watched the scene unfold with confusion, reaching for his Parabatai upon seeing the redhead flee. “Mind telling me what that was all about?”

Jace looked up at his brother, crestfallen. “Exactly what you guys thought was going to happen. I got my heart broken, again. Thanks for that.” Jace brushed past his brother and stormed back towards the reception area. 

Once there, Jace spotted Clary and Ian having what clearly seemed to be a rapidly deteriorating conversation, before she took his hand and pulled him to the bride and groom with pasted on smiles. Jace watched as Izzy nodded and pulled Clary into a brief hug before letting the pair leave. He felt his chest tighten and turned to leave, running into his worried brother. 

“Jace are you okay?”

Jace shook his head and led his brother to an unoccupied table. “It’s a long story. We can talk about it but I need a drink.”  
Alec disappeared, and Jace watched everyone dancing happily around him. _Everyone but him._ Jace grimaced at the thought and tried to put it out of his mind for now. Alec returned quickly with alcohol in hand. 

“Thanks,” Jace said gratefully and took a sip. 

Alec nodded and took a sip of his own drink. “Yeah, no problem. Now talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for leaving. Life's been a bit messy, and my muse disappeared, but I am back! Thank you for whoever is still reading, and I hope you all enjoy!

“Are you ever going to talk to me?” Clary came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and a towel around her head, fresh from a shower, and sat on the bed next to Ian.

“I don’t know, Clary. Are you going to tell me why you ditched me for an hour to hang out with your ex-boyfriend?” Ian gave her a pointed look and shifted away from her.

“I told you, it wasn’t like that. Not by choice.”

“Not by choice, right.” Ian scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“It wasn’t!” Clary insisted. “We got locked in.”

“Right, right. And fell on his dick, is that it?” Ian mocked with a scowl. Clary reeled back at the accusation.

“Ian, we didn’t have sex.”

“How do I know that?” Ian snapped back, jaw clenched.

“Don’t you trust me?” Clary asked with a frown.

“How could I, with him texting your phone constantly?”

“You went through my phone while I was in the shower?”

“Oh, it looks like he still loves you. Says he wants to talk.” Ian laughed as Clary growled and launched herself at him. He dodged, twisting away from Clary’s wanting hands.

“Give me my phone,” she demanded, hand out expectantly.

“Ah, ah,” Ian held Clary at arm’s length. “What should your response be? Let’s see…”

Ian cackled as Clary shrieked and grabbed for her phone again, only to be deterred once more.

“Do you still love him?”

“What? Ian I’m with you!”

“Answer the question.”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Just answer the question, Fray. Do you still love him?” Ian threw a menacing glare towards Clary, sending a chill up her spine. “Do you still love him?”

“I – I don’t know.”

“Get out.” Ian shot to his feet, looming over Clary, who gave him an incredulous look.

“What? It’s after midnight.”

“Too bad, room is in my name.” He spat, watching Clary cross her arms.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Yes, you fucking are.” Ian picked up Clary roughly, and tossed her over his shoulder, heading for the door. He swung the door open, swiftly dropping her and her phone on the floor before slamming the door into Clary’s face.

* * *

 

_What a night,_ Jace thought as he dried his hair off with a hotel towel. He stayed at a room in the hotel hosting the Lewis wedding, which ended well after midnight to accommodate their Downworld friends. _Definitely, party of the year_. Jace shook his head fondly. He expected nothing less from his little sister. Crawling into the large bed, he picked up the remote and turned it on, channel surfing. There was nothing he really wanted to watch, just needed a distraction from today. _From the mess that is my love life._ Jace stopped it on some action hero movie, something called Captain America, and watched disinterested. While Jace was debating on having Izzy make him a shield, his phone began to vibrate. Jace nearly dropped it as Clary’s name flashed across the screen.

“Clary?” Jace pulled the phone away from his ear at the sound of sobbing to double check who was calling. It was indeed Clary.

“Jace?” At the sound of her terrified voice, Jace sprang into action, setting his phone onto speaker before pulling on his boots. “Clary, what’s wrong?” Jace asked, alerting Alec to his departure. “Ian was mad, so mad. He locked me out of our hotel room without a weapon or a Stele. There was a demon attack, m – my arm, I think it’s broken.”

He could hear Clary take a deep breath before whispering a plea for help. “Where are you?”

Clary rattled off an address and Jace picked up his seraph. “I’ll be right there.”

Jace hung up the phone and heard a pounding on his door. He opened it up to see a bare torso Magnus, and Alec in sweats with his bow in hand. Magnus snapped his fingers, and the trio were dressed for combat. Jace let out a grunt of acknowledgment and Magnus nodded hurriedly.

“You’re welcome, where are we going?” Jace repeated the address Clary told him, and Magnus rushed the group through a newly formed portal. The trio stepped through the portal into an empty hallway.

“You sure this is the right place?” Alec said, looking around at the mostly empty hallway filled with a dozen doors.

“This is the address Clary gave me.” Jace replied, watching an elderly woman peep into the hallway. He gave the woman a confused stare, causing her to go inside so fast her curlers shook.

“What floor?” Alec asked, getting Jace’s attention, looking for the nearest stairwell.

“The first.”

“We’re on the third. Let’s go.”

Alec flung open the stairwell door and thundered down the stairs, the other two following closely behind.

“I think I found Clary.” Magnus murmured to the two men; eyes trained on the chaos. Before them, a dozen demons were swarming a door, attempting to force it open.

“Ready?” Alec looked over at his brother who grinned in return. “One who kills the most demons wins.” Jace responded. Alec raised a brow in challenge, pulling his bow taut before releasing five arrows at once.

“Show off,” Jace said with a grin and ran headfirst into the group of demons with a swing of his seraph blade. Alec released four more arrows in rapid succession before following Jace into the fray. Magnus rolled his eyes at the childish antics, hands ablaze with magic.

“You boys will never learn,” he called after his husband and brother in law. “You can’t beat a pro!” Magnus blasted the nearest three demons, splattering the wall with ichor.

“Jace get to Clary! We can hold them off out here!” Jace swung and slice and slid under Alec, swinging his seraph blade through a demon like warm butter.

“Jace duck!” Magnus shot off a burst of energy, clearing a path to the door for Jace. Jace scrambled to his feet and gave the door a firm tug.

“Clary are you in there?”

“Jace?”

“Stand back, okay?” Jace whipped around, looking for his brother in law, only to find him in midst of destroying the last few of the demons.

“Magnus can you open this?” Jace called over to Magnus, who smirked and blew the door open with a wave of a hand.

“Clary are you okay?” Jace rushed over and gathered her into his arms, earning him a hiss of pain. He pulled away, noticing the bruising on her arm for the first time. She smiled thinly and shivered.

“Besides my arm, I’m okay. Just freezing,” Clary responded through clenched teeth with another shiver. Jace looked down to see her dressed in small shorts and a thin tank top, Clary’s normal sleep wear.

“Let’s get you to Magnus. He should be able to fix your arm,” Jace murmured. Clary nodded gratefully as he scooped her up and hurried over to where Magnus and Alec were standing, deep in conversation.

“Clary are you hurt?” Alec scanned her body for injuries, searching her face last.

“She broke her arm. Everything else seems superficial,” Jace piped up. Magnus nodded, releasing a blue wisp of magic to heal her arm. Alec shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over the redhead.

“Clary, where’s your stele and seraph?” She winced at Alec’s tone, and frowned.

“It’s in my room,” Clary mumbled sadly.

“There, all done.” Clary gave Magnus a half smile in thanks before dropping her gaze to the ground.

“Your room?” Alec watched her squirm as Jace stood her upright, and her face flushed with shame.

“I wasn’t really planning on going anywhere when I got tossed out of my room,” Clary motioned up and down her body, indicating her sleep wear. “Obviously.”

Magnus snapped and conjured her a pair of sweats and slippers and handed them to her. Clary accepted them wordlessly, dressing as fast as possible. “Forgive me for saying this, biscuit, but your boyfriend doesn’t hurt you, does he?”

“What? No! We were fighting and I wouldn’t leave, so he just picked me up and sort of, you know, dropped me on my ass.” Clary babbled, fading to a stop when she noticed how the men’s face contorted with every word. She clamped her mouth shut and stared at her fidgeting fingers.

“Oh Clary. We’ll go get your stuff back.”

“I’ll kill him,” Jace swore murderously, looking every bit the trained warrior he was. The white-hot fury in his eyes was matched by his brother, who was ready to back him up in what was bound to be a brutal fight.

“No. No Jace, please no.” Clary tugged his hand and looked to Alec for help but saw none. “Alec, Jace, no,” Clary commanded desperately.

The pair stopped at the door in unison, Jace turning to face her. “Clary, you have to let go,” he removed his hand softly. “I’ll be back soon.”

With a look to his Parabatai, Alec opened the door wide, ready for a fight. “Guys please, I’m okay,” Clary pleaded. She turned to Jace. “Can we please just go to bed? Please? I’m tired.”

Jace shared a determined look with Alec, softening when he looked back to Clary. “Yeah Clary, we can go.” He squeezed her hand and dropped a kiss on her hairline as Magnus silently opened a portal.

“Thanks,” Clary said to Magnus, stopping to give him a quick one-armed hug. Jace dropped her hand, pulling Alec in for a hug. Magnus and Clary exchanged a look with raised brows, watching the whisper to each other, nearly inaudible. Alec nodded sharply, sharing a brief look of understanding with Jace as he stepped back.

“No problem, we will catch up with you later,” Alec said to Clary with a small smile.

“We will?” Alec shot his lover a fast look Clary couldn’t decipher.

“Yes. We have to make a stop,” Alec said with a menacing glint in his eye.

“Right,” Magnus rushed the pair though the portal immediately, and it snapped close as soon as the pair made it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you like it, love it, and want some more of it, let me know down below!

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this is a nearly completed story, with six or seven chapters. i plan on posting once a week, twice if more people like it. let me know, and thanks for reading!


End file.
